When the Shadow becomes all
by rubyblossom
Summary: Four kits with special powers. A prophecy. What happens next?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

Windclan:

Leader- Aspenstar, Grey and black tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Jagged paw- Light Grey tom with green eyes.

Deputy- Dawnclaw, grey and white she-cat with light blue eyes.

Apprentice: Shimmerpaw- pretty calico she-cat with light green eyes.

Medicine cat- Meadowsong, a light grey she cat with yellow eyes.

Warriors:

Stormbird- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Sprucepaw- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Breezesong- White tom with blue eyes.

Mousetail- Light brown tom with green eyes.

Oakjaw- A brown tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice- Maplepaw: A tawny she-cat with yellow eyes

Nightmuzzle- Black she cat with slate grey eyes.

Apprentice- Deerpaw- Brown she cat with dark green eyes

Eaglefang- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Appletalon- White tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Grasswhisker- black she cat with amber eyes. Mate of Oakjaw. Mother of Leopardkit, Stonekit and foxkit

Sagebird- Black she cat with pale green eyes. Mother of Russetkit, Moorkit, Sunkit and Fawnkit. Mate of Breezesong

Elders:

Longfur- White tom, blind, with blue eyes.

Crackletail- Blueish grey tom with white "socks" with dark blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

"Please wake up Russetkit!" Whimpered Sagebird.

Moorkit shrank back, shuddering. One minute she was playing with her sister and the next, she pushed the she-cat back and knocked her out.

"You can't do anything for her." Meadowsong licked the she-cat behind her ears.

Russetkit was a limp shred of fur on the ground.

Sagebird got up slowly and lunged at Moorkit.

Raising a paw to defend herself, Moorkit closed her eyes.

Sagebird crashed onto the other side of the nursery.

Russetkit opened her eyes and took a breath.

_There will be four cats, _

_Born from the bird's song_

_They will have the power to save the wind_

_From when the shadow becomes all._

**I don't own Windclan or warriors, obviously. I'm not making any money from this.**

**Please R&R**

**Love,**

**RubyBlossom**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**Moorkit**

Moorkit steadied her body as she hid watching Sagebird groom her siblings. A ripple of sadness came over her as she remembered how Sagebird used to groom her affectionately like that. Leopardkit slunk up to her.

"Hi Moorkit." She mewed, her golden pelt, speckled with black, bristling against the cold.

"Hi Leopardkit." Moorkit turned around and neatly wrapped her tail around her paws.

"Do you want to come and play with us?" The kit bounded.

"Alright." Moorkit cast one more glance at Sagebird and her siblings as she followed the rambunctious kit.

**Russetkit**

Russetkit squirmed from Sagebird's unforgiving grip and shook her meticulously groomed fur so that it stood in tufts. Watching as Moorkit's white tail disappeared she asked her mother, "Why doesn't Moorkit stay with us?"

Sagebird bristled.

"Because she's a dangerous cat." She spat, but softened.

"Alright." Russetkit mewed. She didn't think that Moorkit was dangerous. She was always great fun.

**Fawnkit**

Sagebird let the kits go, watching them affectionately. Fawnkit broke off from her siblings, who were playing with Moorkit, Leopardkit, Stonekit and Foxkit. She crept into the medicine cat's den, calling out "Hi Meadowsong!"

The grey she-cat came out of the herb storage and said hi to the kit.

Fawnkit squeaked, "Can I help?"

"Alright." The medicine cat followed the kit into the herbs.

"Meadowsong?" The kit said, while intently sorting the herbs.

"Why does Sagebird hate Moorkit so much?" She asked, taking a break to lick tansy off her brown pelt.

"Because of something that happened a long time ago." Meadowsong said shortly. "Because of a mistake." She tried to keep the fear from creeping into her voice.

"HELP!" Oakjaw stumbled into the den, pawing at his eyes. "I can't see!" He whimpered.

Meadowsong disappeared into the herbs and Fawnkit tried to reassure Oakjaw.

Pressing her small flank to his, she felt something warm rush over her.

"My sight. Its coming back!" Oakjaw yowled.

"What's happening?" Meadowsong poked her head out.

"Fawnkit did something and now I can see!" He shrieked happily.

After the tom pranced out of the den, Meadowsong turned to Fawnkit.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Fawnkit said puzzled.

**Sunkit**

Sunkit tensed then leapt up into the air, curling his claw into the ball of moss and tossed it back to Russetkit before landing on his paws awkwardly.

He watched avidly as the kits tossed the ball back and forth before it finally was passed to him.

Jumping spectacularly, he caught the ball, but scrambled forwards in the air. Landing awkwardly, he tumbled head first into a bramble bush.

He hissed in pain, but realized that it was just from the impact and that the brambles didn't touch him.

Weird.


End file.
